First Life
by Ayako Moshimo
Summary: 200 years ago in the kingdom of Seiyo a young baby boy was born. His name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi his fate was sealed as he was destined to become a warrior. Now he must travel with two clerics Rima and Tadase also Amu and Nadeshiko. What is amu hiding? Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**First Life **

**Chapter One: The Warrior is Born**

Aruto Tsukiyomi stood proudly in the surgery room surrounded by many doctors and smiled at his young boy. He clasped his hands together and got on his knees and his eyes brimmed with tears. "Kami-sama thank you for blessing me with a healthy baby boy I am in your debt" He said looking up at the sky. "Please let him grow to be the warrior I've always wished to have" He said closing his eyes and separating his hands. His son Ikuto Tsukiyomi giggled in his carriage as he looked at his father bewildered and smiling.

6 years later…..

Ikuto Tsukiyomi the 7 year old boy trained with Auron Moshomi the missing warrior of the Twilight. "Auron-sama when will I be a great warrior like you were and a greater one" Ikuto asked excited. Auron looked down at his young apprentice and sighed then grasped his head in one of his hands. "Little apprentice hear me loud and clear your destiny will be far but not that far" He said sighing. Ikuto's smile disappeared and he continued to train until his Mother called him to go in.

3 Years Later….

Ikuto Tsukiyomi the 10 year old boy walked along the streets of Japan carts bustling through the streets and he had a case on his back. "Aww man Mama is gonna be so angry when she sees me again with this package" He exclaimed bursting in to a run and dashing past carts earning yelling and screaming that nearly made him go death. He kept running his head down low and he crashed into something or someone. Ikuto raised his head and glared at the person but came face to face with a pink haired girl with honey golden eyes and she had a wide smile on her face. "Gomensai Mister I'm in a hurry" she said and quickly sprinted into the crowd disappearing from view.

"Who was she" He thought looking.

6 years later

Ikuto Tsukiyomi the 16 year old boy fully known as a warrior made his way to the Palace to claim his title. As he made his way up the steps he saw a purple headed girl and a pink haired girl sauntered their way into the palace. Ikuto made his way into the palace and bowed down to the princess. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto son of Tsukiyomi Aruto you are considered a warrior of the kingdom of Seiyo but are you worthy is what we must find out you will journey to defeat the 7 incubus with the archer, mage and cleric please be treated good on your way" she said smiling. Then the archer with the pink hair came out the mage with the purple hair came beside her then the blonde cleric came beside them both. "It'll be nice working with you Tsukiyomi-san" they said tilting their heads to the right and smiling saying the words in union. Ikuto nodded and the pink haired girl traced the sky with her eyes. Her eye widened and she shot a bird. The Queen screamed and the girl lowered her bow. "What are you doing" Ikuto said yelling. "I'm saving your butt" she replied kicking him in his abdomen and squishing him into the ground. "Listen I don't like you and you don't like me get use to it" she yelled walking away. The Princess sauntered after her pulling on her arm trying to make her come back. Reluctantly she came back but sat next to the queen so she could be watched. "Please introduce yourself helpers" "Rima Mashiro" "Tadase Hotori" "Nadeshiko Fujisaki" "…..Amu….Hinamori"


	2. Truth

**First Life **

**Chapter Two: The Love Begins and the Mage and Archer's tale. **

In the princess palace……….

Ikuto stood their gazing at the pink haired girl Amu. She sat there hers hands in her pockets and her eyes tracing the sky. Ikuto began to wondering how she became the destined archer. The Princess walked to him and clamped his hands in hers and gave him a warm smile. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw the Amu girl stand to her feet and shoot a fire arrow. It hit something and a dragon fell to the ground she scoffed and stomped on it. "This thing was the enemy's dragon the enemy of Easter Hime" she said turning to the princess. Ikuto's left eye twitched and he screamed at her. "Don't call the princess casually you peasant you must call her Princess not calling her that is disrespectful" he yelled. The Princess looked at him and blushed and back at the young archer "Listen Warrior I don't have to do what I don't want to do because you want to know why because I'm not a peasant I am the Archer and you are the Warrior so get it through your thick head I don't follow your instructions you can suck up to the princess all you like but leave me out of your attempts" she said behind her shoulder then walked away joined by the Mage Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko turned around and narrowed her eyes at the Princess and Ikuto. "Hime-chan you know what happened to Amu-chan that long ago and you let him talk to her that way maybe we shouldn't join" Nadeshiko yelled and ran off after her crescent fallen friend. She grasped Amu's arm as they walked together into the darkness of their room. The Princess's eyes brimmed with tears. "What did happen to that archer long ago Princess" Ikuto asked looking at her as she wiped her eyes. "Well" Then a flash back started.

_Flashback in the town of Reth_

_Amu a 5 year old girl with black hair cried as she watched her town burn. "Mama Papa Nadeshiko where are you guys" she screamed running around. A Huge Block of wood fell on her and she struggled to get off. She heard crying in the background and looked up to see a purple haired girl crying tears falling from her face. "Amu-chan" she screamed hurrying to her fallen friend pulling her from the burning wood. Fire burned around them as Nadeshiko held onto the black haired Amu-chan. Amu's fists clutched together and she closed her eyes trying to escape the pain. Then she felt a tug on her pants and she looked down. It was an old woman Miss Riquzal. "What's wrong Miss Riquzal is something wrong" Amu called. "Amu-chan I need you to do something please this is my last dying wish" she said coughing. "I want you to use this bow and these arrows to cancel out the fire but the circumanstances or consequences will be valid please know this" she said coughing still her hands lowering slowly. Amu nodded and she handed her a black bow and arrows. Amu grasped the bow in her hands and took out some arrows. "On the name of God I call to you help this child" the old woman said before dying. Tears brimmed in Nadeshiko's eyes as Amu shot the arrow. It hit the ground and the fire was absorbed into the arrow. Amu picked it up and placed it back in the case. She turned to face Nadeshiko to see the girl's eyes wide. "What's wrong Nadeshiko-chan" Amu said confused. "Amu-chan your hair it's pink" she said pointing at her friend. Then a voice came out from nowhere and talked to them"__**Amu-chan you are now granted the power of the Archer now like the old bat said their will be consequences. You will stay this way until you meet the Warrior and drink the water when the Moon is in the center of the sky and the clouds are nowhere to be found. The Moon must be crescent and you….will turn to your normal self and will find the person who did this and avenge Nadeshiko's Parents and your Mother and Father I wish you luck on your quest and be safe. When you return to your normal state I will see you again. **_

**Back in the Palace…..**

Ikuto's eyes widened as the Princess cried and Amu trudged back into the castle. "You told him didn't you" she snarled and they looked at her. The Princess's eyes widened as she saw Amu's eyes were a dark blue and at her side floated 6 fairy things. "A-Amu-chan what are those things" she said amazed. The 6 fairy things were different they each had a pendant in their hair. One had a cross the other a music note the other a clover the other a heart and the last a spade and also one had a diamond. "Their names are Miki Ran Suu Dia Ayako and Misaki" Amu said not looking at them. Amu trudged past them both and the fairies followed yelling her name and smiling. "Oh yeah and Warrior we depart at dawn" Amu said walking away. The Princess grabbed Ikuto's hands pulling him towards her. "Ikuto you won't leave me alone here will you" she said trailing her fingers down his chest.

Ikuto's eyes rolled in their sockets and he pushed the Princess from him and sauntered down the isle and in to his room. The Princess smirked and vowed to make Ikuto fall in love with her.

**Dawn**

Ikuto's eyes popped open as he heard Amu calling him Warrior. His dream was so realistic and he couldn't believe what he dreamt at all. It made no sense in his eyes as he watched Amu walked to Nadeshiko they both laughed and smiled. Ikuto's dream flashed in his head as he ran to go to his teammates he ran out the door and saw them all waiting for him. A smile played on his face as Ikuto watched Amu fiddle with a cat with fire on her tail. The Cat nudged Amu's face and licked her lips laughing. Ikuto felt jealously in his veins but kept his face happy watching them. Tadase strolled his way to Amu and smiled at her a blush covered his entire face. "Something wrong Cleric" she asked the cat scurrying onto her head. Tadase's eyes widened in shock as Amu walked away from him. "Nadeshiko and I will travel on something different I'll take Rima you two will travel in the wagon" Amu declared as Rima walked to her side. "We'll meet up at Kara Kura town be ready Warrior and Cleric come on Nadeshiko and Rima" Amu said and whistled. A huge bison flew from the sky and landed in front of her. He had fur all over that looked comfy to sleep on. It had food in a small carrier and they climbed into it. "But hey that's not fair you guys have warmth and food" Ikuto and Tadase exclaimed. "Too Bad'' They replied and flew off. Ikuto climbed into the wagon as Tadase followed suit and they bounced on the dusty trail and looked up at the girls as they talked.

**Kara Kura Town**

Amu walked into Kara Kura Inn and she saw it was empty the owner came running at her tossed the keys to her and ran out yelling that she could have it. The other two girls walked in and Amu rang the keys. "Jack pot" she said running to claim a room. Rima caught on and ran too but Nadeshiko walked calmly. They ran into a corridor and opened a door. Three beds lay in that one room and they were spaced out. The room had a balcony a magic book case and a potion table. Rima and Nadeshiko's eyes dazzled as they ran to the beds they claimed. Amu went to the one beside the balcony and laid her head down. Night fall came and the boys came but didn't find them so they slept outside the inn. Nadeshiko opened her eyes wide and looked over at the sleeping Amu. Her friend's hair had black tips and the pink was overcoming with black. "Amu-chan has to drink the water and it's a crescent moon" she said and woke Rima up. Together they called the bison and lifted Amu into the carrier. They hoisted themselves into it and floated off into the direction of the moon. Ikuto woke up and stared at the bison and slowly drifted back to sleep. Amu woke up at the light of the moon and they were directly by it. The Moon dazzled so heavenly that a garden shone below it. They hoisted themselves out of the basket and on to the ground and they stared. In the middle of it was a river and Amu walked towards it and got to her knees. She picked some water into her hands and sipped it. Amu's eyes screwed up in their sockets and her hair turned fully black she gained dark violet eyes and she wore a black hoodie with black pants and had her bow and arrows on her back. The hood went over her head and she stood to her feet. Her dark violet eyes flashed at her friends. "Nadeshiko…Rima I'm back" she said smiling. They dog piled on her and they all laughed before returning to the inn and laying down for a nice sleep.

**Surprise Amu and Ikuto's Love is Revealed**

Amu woke up in the morning and walked outside. She was still tired and walked to where Tadase and Ikuto were. She got close to Ikuto before breaking down and falling on him. When both of them woke up Ikuto was surprised to see Amu black haired with violet eyes peach skin laying on him sleeping like an angel. Tadase fumed in anger and jealously and Ikuto blushed as he saw Amu's eyes flutter open a bit. She groaned and hit her forehead. Ikuto realized how close her face was to his. "ya know' she said her eyes still closed. "Your not half bad warrior" she said kissing his lips. A blush spread across Ikuto's cheeks and a pink background appeared behind them blocking Tadase out. Amu's eyes opened and she stared down at the blushing Ikuto. "What's wrong with you Warrior" she asked and Ikuto fumed. "My name is Ikuto I-ku-to" He exclaimed yelling. Amu's eyes ran to his blushing cheeks. "Your blushing because" she asked smirking. Ikuto blushed again but harder and looked away. " I thought so now shut up" Amu said pressing her lips


End file.
